just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
New and Improved Medici
The New and Improved Medici is a community fan fiction project that anyone can edit, on the condition that you don't undo other peoples work. Obviously at times there may be need to improve the wording of something to make the project fit together. It originated on this thread by User:Pure Competizione. Main info summary After the events of Just Cause 3, the new democratic interim government under Rosa Manuela began improving Medici's infrastructure and upgrading the nation's fleet of vehicles. Public services were also reformed and improved and other assets such as the eDEN Airship were acquired and converted into more peaceful things. But there was also major instability due to terrorism and gangs forming up. The purpose of the Insula Striate wall and the ruined towns are explained in Citate Cacomistle. Expanded timeline for this project *Ancient times - First Civil War of Medici. This was fought at the end of Roman rule between factions for and against further staying with Rome. The Roman Empire was collapsing around this time. Result: Medici regained independence. At the time Medici was a loose union of small city states, kingdoms and duchies. *1637 to 1639 - Second Civil War of Medici. This war resulted in Medici being unified under a single local government for the first time and established the rule of King Leopold I. *1639 to 1654 - Medici was ruled by King Leopold I. See his article for details of that time period. After the king was murdered, Medici was turned into a republic. *1700s - Gunpowder weaponry (guns, cannons, rockets etc) are introduced in Medici. This is quite a delay, considering the time when this type of weapon was first used in wars in Europe. *1750s to 1820s - Rumors start spreading about a rebellion that wants to convert Medici back into an empire. *1937 to 1939 - Fourth Civil War of Medici. This was fought between the government and the Medici Communist Party. Result: government victory. *1941 to 1942 - Italian invasion of Medici. Italian forces, under the command of Alfredo Guzzoni, attack Medici. However, Medici successfully repels the attack. *1970s - LOL Air was founded. *1978 - The Siroccoan Uprising happens. This can pretty much be counted as a small civil war. *1980s - Events that lead to the abandoning of Citate Cacomistle. *Late 2015 - Events of Just Cause 3. Counts as the sixth civil war of Medici. *2015 to 2016 (after the events of the fifth civil war) - Events of the Sky Fortress, Mech Land Assault and the Bavarium Sea Heist DLCs. *The rest of this project... Rebuilding of the cities that were affected by the burning of the north has begun. Some cities are completed, while some are under reconstruction, and some are still untouched. It is estimated that by 2030, half of the cities will be successfully rebuilt and by 2035, all cities will be successfully rebuilt. Similarly, historical ruins are also being cleaned up for better preservation. Economy Bavarium export is illegal, but given difficult it is to synthesize outside of Medici, there's some criminals who try to smuggle it. The New Medici Military and Medici Police Department are on it. Several nations have at high cost learned to replicate Bavarium in their laboratories. The quality of this synthetic Bavarium is reportedly poor, but nations are willing to invest in it after having seen tourist videos of Medician Bavarium technology. Those nations are also very interested in purchasing any and all Bavarium technology they can get. Rosa's government is reluctant to sell weaponized Bavarium technology, but they need the money, so they've agreed to sell the Bavarium reactor technology from Corda Dracon: Centcom. This has already helped greatly in rebuilding the nation's infrastructure. TubePhones are popular. Losing the largest town/city in the country (Citate Cacomistle) had a noticeable effect on the economy a few decades ago, but it's now being rebuilt. Sales of Blue-Horned Cow Energy are also having an impact on the economy. Some domestic companies, like LOL Air, are doing very well now that Medici is no longer oppressed. Civil law enforcement In 2016, after the end of the Medician civil war (the events of JC3) and after an interim government went into office, most of the Rebellion was disbanded. The few units that stayed behind and a few old Medici Military units that changed sides near the end of the war were reformed into the New Medici Military. At the same time a new Medici Police Department was founded, but it still took time to properly train the recruits and rebuild the ruined police stations. Not to mention that the Medici legal system was very much a grey area since in Di Ravello's time the D.R.M. was allowed to do pretty much what they wanted with few existing laws to regulate them. It would take a few years to work out a proper criminal justice system. This lead to the age known as The age of Terror, when terrorism was rampant and killings were commonplace. This meant that there was a shortage of units to carry out police work. The New Medici Military had its hands full, cleaning up all the ruined bases (to make sure tourists couldn't just walk in and obtain weapons), trying to prevent terrorism and guarding the coasts from Bavarium smugglers and other attempts at organized crime. By late 2016 the richer civilians were getting worried for their property and decided to finance the creation of a new well armed private security company. Obviously the interim government (in control of the New Medici Military) would not have allowed this, so the... let's call them wanna-be oligarchs bribed lobbied some government members to allow them to create a "Medici National Guard". With government approval, the Medici National Guard was to equip itself with whatever weapons they could scavenge from the ruined bases (after the New Medici Military had taken their share) and whatever equipment they could get from donations and volunteer members. In theory, this sounded like it would be a poorly organized low-end militia, but they've obtained various expensive vehicles from donations. Simply put, the National Guard is a province-level militia with no government-level oversight. Officially they're working in parallel to the very under-manned government controlled Medici Police Department. Emergency services Health care .]] Medici used to relay on a system of small hospitals at its towns. These were so small that they weren't even marked. They operated out of seemingly usual apartments. While they were able to treat minor illnesses and injuries, anything that needed surgery, or a prolonged stay at a hospital, definitely required something better. The new government decided to nationalize the hotel in southern Citate Di Ravello and have it converted to the Medici Hospital - a proper hospital with all the modern medical facilities. Any remaining local "hospitals" can try to remain in operation as local doctors offices, but in case of any larger problems, the local doctor would just call a helicopter from the central hospital. In addition to that, Medici has a lot of pharmacies that work as private companies. Fire department Main article: Medici Fire Department. Locations These are improvements related to the locations in Medici. *Medician Eden - Large tourist attraction making use of the eDEN Airship. *MaxiSki - Ski Resort that is built off of the foundations of Falco Maxime. *Vulture Air Museum - Showcases the various old military vehicles, using Vulture. *Porto Tridente - Large civilian port for ferries and cargo ships, using Porto Tridente. *Castle and resort - Someone found a large old castle a few kilometers east of Falco Maxime. Di Ravello had started renovating it, but after Rico put a stop to that, the new government has allowed it to be privatized and converted to a high-end resort. *Citate Di Ravello - Renamed and extended into the Prima and Prospere provinces, engulfing the mines that face south and merging with the neighbouring towns of Agro and Agro Nove. *Medici International Airport - Large international airport built behind the Citate Di Ravello extension, in the place of Cava Grande. *Citate Cacomistle - Abandoned city, larger than Citate Di Ravello. The article also contains missions and stuff. The city is being reconstructed. *Citate Fenix - City that is uniquely split between three provinces. *Porto Cavo - The largest base of the New Medici Military. *Porto Vena - Reformed into the bustling marketplace it was before the Di Ravello years. *Medici Museum - Made on Cima Leon: Transmitter. This museum houses many artifacts from different time periods, up to the 20th Century. *Medici Weapons Museum - This is Porto Vena reconstructed into a museum displaying the various weapons used by Medician and Non Medician people before the 21st Century. This includes the Bolt Action Rifle. Insula Lacrima This island group has been taken over by the faction of former prisoners. They're very well armed with all the captured Black Hand equipment. Vehicles *AVIA taxi - Small car. *Cutler-Randall Phoenix 40. *Cutler-Randall Phoenix 65. *Dalton D50 - 1970s beater fullsize pickup truck. *Dalton M44 - The D50's ex-military 4x4 variant. *Eubus 2004 - Bus. *Fukuda Technical - National guard technical. *Garret Venturer - Supercar from 1912. *Kazuma Vistosa MP-700K UltraVeloce. *MPD Stria Perfetto Forcella. *MS Oracle of Tide - Boat. *MV Hover Conversion - Experimental military flying car. *Phoenix Sonic SX - Car. *Phoenix Villa Verde - Car. *Rotor Industries ATAW - Army robot with MGs and tracks. There's also a cargo version. *SAAS 8-2 - Car. *Sakura 恐ろしい 嘔吐 - Car. *Scando 700 Sedan (sleeper). *Scando C-500-30 - Civilian truck made in many versions. *Shimizu Wilderness - National guard technical. *Some buses - Double decker tourist bus. *Stirling QF-2 - WW1-era fighter plane. *Stria (NAIM) - Car. *Stria Infimo R - Low-end car with tuning and a racing body-kit. *Urga 8437 - Large 8x8 military truck. One version is a fire truck. *Urga Hrom Rescue - Large rescue helicopter. *Vaultier Hear SE - Car. *Submarine in the sky. Factions *New Medici Military - The Rebellion reformed into the official military of the state of Medici. *Medici Police Department - After disbanding the D.R.M, the canon Medici Police Department was resurrected and given an upgrade in terms of vehicles and weapons, serving as the national police department for the nation of Medici. They are understaffed and not too highly payed, which lead to the formation of the Medici National Guard. The police are however slowly improving and have even started to train SWAT units, but as of now, there is no SWAT unit that has passed training. *Lacrima Police Department - After gaining independence, Lacrima needed a police department. They have old Black Hand vehicles and use Mechs for parades and SWAT. *LOL Air - Local airline company. *Medici Mafia - Medici's main criminal organization, currently flourishing by illegally selling weapons and Bavarium, as well as manufacturing and selling drugs. Recently joined by a large number of escaped convicts. The Medici Police Department is working on SWAT units to eliminate the mafia. The Police Department itself has launched an operation, but has only managed to take down 3% of the entire mafia. *Medici National Guard - Poorly organized and moderately armed militia that's suspected of being controlled by the wealthy. They're certainly publicly funded by mostly the rich, so that rumor might not be too far from the truth. *Medici Neighbourhood Watch - Low-budget, but well-intentioned militia that formed among the poor and middle class in response to a rise in crime. Both petty and organized, the Police Department's under-effectiveness and the National Guard often turn a blind eye to crimes against the poor. Often works together with the police, but doesn't seem bothered by its common bureaucracy. *Medici Communist Party - Russia-backed party that wants to set up a North Korea-like dictatorship. *Medici Fire Department. *Knights of Fiorella - Minor political party, inspired by the goddess Fiorella. *Brown Hand - After the events of Just Cause 3 (sixth civil war of Medici), remains of the Medici Military and the Black Hand in Medici (which did not join the New Medici Military) joined together and formed the Brown Hand. They are a small rebellious/terrorist organization, like the Rebellion at the start of JC3, but more technologically advanced. They are the most dangerous terrorist organization in Medici and Europe after killing thousands in Medici and southern Europe. Gallery Sakura barf (front corner).png|Sakura 恐ろしい 嘔吐. Stria Perfetto Policia.jpg|Stria Perfetto Forcella MPD. Medici International Airport.jpg|Medici International Airport. Volvo B450 R-1.png|Medici now has lots of tourists, so they needed some new buses to move them around. Rotor industries ATAW (armed and unarmed versions).jpg|Rotor Industries ATAW. Kazuma Vistosa MP-740K UltraVeloce.jpg|Kazuma Vistosa MP700K Visit Medici.gif|Tourism Board Poster Stirling QF-2 (right front corner).jpg|Stirling QF-2. Garret Venturer.png|Garret Venturer. Medici Hospital (front).png|Medici Hospital. Striate map with Cacomistle.png|Citate Cacomistle. Urga Hrom Rescue (left side).png|Urga Hrom Rescue on the Medici Hospital roof. Category:Content Category:New and Improved Medici Category:Fan Fiction Projects